


Healing Bonds

by tryingmybestiswear



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream literally sucks, Dream Smp, Jack Manifold is there briefly, Mentioned Panic attacks as well, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo does NOT have DID, Ranboo does his lil speaking to himself thing, Ranboo is a Good Friend, Roleplay, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Tommy & Tubbo & Ranboo dynamic is so poggers, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Tommys trauma is mentioned, We need a name for that trio pls, jack manifold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingmybestiswear/pseuds/tryingmybestiswear
Summary: Tommy, Ranboo, & Tubbo get into a little trouble, revealing secrets the three never really wanted to share. They heal a bit and discuss their issues. But what does Dream have up his sleeve?_________________________TW for panic attack mention as well as Ranboo getting all self deprecating.The trauma from the first war as well as Tubbo and Tommy never being allowed to be kids is the main theme of this story!Stay safe! <3
Relationships: IF I EVEN CATCH YOU THINKING ITS SHIPPING, Jack Manifold & Ranboo, N O SHIPPING, ON SIGHT, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 302





	Healing Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! New story POGGERS!! I adore Ranboo, Tommy, & Tubbos dynamic so you know I HAD to write a story for em. Let the children get therapy please!! I actually really like this story! Plus I got to mention the best character Jack Manifold <3  
> WARNINGS!! There is mention of all the past trauma that Tubbo and Tommy have as well as Ranboo being all self deprecating!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“ This might sound a bit topical.. But I think that went well “

Tommy spoke as the three teenagers were sitting down breathless from running. Tubbo groaned loudly as he put his hands above his head struggling to breath. Ranboo looked to the blonde with shocked eyes before erupting. 

“ WELL? Tommy we LITERALLY ran for almost a MILE to get away from the pillagers. “

Ranboo made a stressed noise that reminded Tommy of what a regular enderman would make. The blonde didnt MEAN to make the Pillagers upset. He just.. Happened to try and steal a totem. And got caught. But it was fine! They got away in time! 

“ Don’t blame me! They were being bitches! I just wanted to look at the totem and.. Maybe borrow it- “

Tommy winced as Tubbo turned and glared at him, offering a shaky smile. The shortest sighed before tugging on the others sleeves. They all seemed to have caught their breath so he figured they could go back.

“ Whatever, let's just go to Snowchester to try and calm down. “

The brown haired boy led the other two through the woods, huffing along as they made their way to the safe haven, Tommy staying silent while Ranboo and Tubbo quietly chatted.

Tommy did feel bad. It was supposed to be a relaxing day for the three of them. Both Ranboo and Tommy didn’t even hide their hybrid features.They were children and rarely ever got to act like it. The one day they got to try and act like it Tommy had to go and suggest going to a village. Then they found a pillage tower and against his better judgement he went and tried to get a totem. Ranboo and Tubbo tried to tell him not to but if he was honest he was hoping to get two. He managed to only get one, he hadn’t shown the other two, but he was planning on giving it to Tubbo. Tubbo and him were on their last lives and Tommy couldn’t bear to think of a world without his best friend. Tubbo deserved to live a long healthy life and die of old age. Tubbo deserved to have more chances to live, even if this server they were in was cruel to people like him. Tommy continued to look at his shoes as they traveled through the woods. Only looking up when he heard his name, ears twitching.

“ Cmon Tommy, its starting to snow, we don’t want you to catch a cold “

Tommy saw that Ranboo was already in Tubbos little cottage house and sighed, following the shorter into the warmth of his home. Tommy took off his cloak and set it on the side, seeing the other two getting the fire ready, slowly pulling out the totem that was hidden and putting it in his pocket. He sat down next to the others as they continued their quiet mumble of a conversation. His tail moved back and forth.

Ranboo looked to Tommy when there was a pause in the conversation, making another tiny enderman sound as he nudged the blonde boy.

“ Hey.. sorry if I was uh.. A little too harsh on you Tommy. I know you were just being a kid. You guys didn’t really get chances to do that huh? “

Tubbo bit his lip and looked at his hands, playing with the red bandana he got back from Tommy. Tommy continued to stare forward as Ranboo talked. He guessed he was. He never really got to be a kid did he? He and Tubbo both. They were thrust into a war, losing their first lives so quickly. Having to survive on the smallest amount of food, not showering for weeks, constantly being tormented by Dream and his crew. He and Tubbo would often lean against each other at night and sleep near one another. After the Eret betrayal the two would wake up screaming sometimes. Tommy spoke in a small tone, ears laid back on his head.

“ Yknow Ranboo.. Your first death is always the most painful. “

His hand moved to ghost over the cut on his neck. He wore the green bandana usually to hide it but he had recently stopped since they all moved to Snowchester. Tubbo winced and touched his chest weakly. Ranboo looked at his two friends and frowned. They had gone through so much, and while he may have not agreed with some of their decisions they were just kids. Kids who learned what death felt like at 16. Kids who sacrificed everything for a nation to only watch it crumble. They didn’t deserve this, Ranboo knew that.

“ I’m.. so sorry “

Tommy held his breath before letting out a shaky sigh, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt his best friends hand slip into his own. Tubbo squeezed his hand hard, trying to ground both of them, and took a deep breath. 

“ We won’t let this happen to you Ranboo. Please let us know if anything happens or if Dream tries anything “ 

Tubbo said, looking directly into the tallests eyes, silently pleading. Usually this would make the enderman hybrid uncomfortable, but the shine of the unfallen tears in Tubbos eyes, made him stare into them further. He then looked to Tommy who was starting to look a little sleepy. His ears drooping and his tail moving at a slow pace. The blonde was exhausted from everything, the weight of all of today's actions setting on his shoulders. Ranboo lightly touched his friends shoulder. Tommy jolted up a bit but calmed down when he saw it was Ranboo. 

“ Why don’t you go get ready to bed Tommy it's late. “

Tommy nodded and stood up, stretching, and sighed. Looking at Tubbo one more time, the two best friends seemed to have a silent communication between them, and he left to his room upstairs. 

Tubbo looked to Ranboo and sighed. Rubbing his eyes. He was also feeling tired but someone had to go farm the potatoes before they all went to bed. The shortest got up and started out before he was stopped by the enderman hybrid. 

Tubbo turned around and looked up. 

“ Tubbo. Go sleep with Tommy. I’ll handle the potatoes. You two deserve a break. “

Tubbo looked at the tallest and smiled, hugging him quickly, burying his face into the others suit. 

“ thank you Ranboo… you’re good for us “

Ranboo blushed and hugged Tubbo back, pulling away and ruffling his friends hair. 

“ go on now, make sure Tommy is okay. “

Tubbo nodded and went off. Ranboo pulled his cloak on and started outside, putting on the hood to make sure the snow didn’t get on him, and taking the hoe near the farm. He started working on picking up the potatoes, putting them in the collecting bag. He was humming as he pulled the plants out when he heard the crunch of snow. He looked up to see if it was Jack Manifold who lived across the beach. Seeing nothing Ranboo shrugged and went back to work. 

Ranboo was almost finished when he heard the crunch again and a woosh of a cloak. He went straight up looking around till he heard a voice.

“ Hey Ranboo “

Ranboo froze, recognizing that voice in an instant, and slowly turned around. Seeing the shorter, green hooded man, a smiley mask taunting him. Ranboo couldn’t help but frown. 

“ What do you want, Dream? “

Though you couldn’t see Dream's face, you could hear the smile in his voice, the blob headed man adjusting his hood. 

“ Wanted to check up on my favorite people. How’re Tommy and Tubbo doing? “

Ranboo seemed to snarl as Dream spoke, stepping forward. 

“ don’t you DARE even look at their house. They DON'T deserve you bullying them yet again. “

Dream chuckled and put his hands up, tilting his head. 

“ You say that like IM the most dangerous person they know. I mean. Look at you. “

Ranboo winced and fell back a little, staring the masked man down. 

“ let’s not forget the little secret you have Ranboo. “

Ranboo faltered and his expression dropped. He started speaking again before the green man interrupted him.

“ Well. I think I’m off. They seem to be fine. I’ll see you all later “ 

Dream saluted before walking away, taking his dear trident and throwing it in the direction he needed to go. 

Ranboo stood still, watching. Dumbstruck. What secret did Dream.. mean? Ranboo had been helping Snowchester as well as Phil and Techno. He’d been as kind and understanding as he could. What did Dream mean? Was.. was it the other side of him? Did HE do something.. no no we wouldn’t do anything like that right? We wouldn’t put our friends in danger. We are not the cause of their pain. DREAM is! Right? He’s always been the cause. Unless.. We did SOMEHOW cause this. It’s not impossible. Not choosing sides could end us.. oh god it could end us.. oh god why can’t we just remember please jus- 

“ Hey you okay? “

Ranboo jolted and looked to see Jack Manifold looking at him questionably. He didn’t even realize he was shaking till he looked down. 

“ You’re uh.. half enderman right? Doesn’t that mean you should get outta the snow? “

Jack tilted his head eyeing the hybrid up and down before offering his hand. 

“ I can take the potatoes and cook em for those two for the morning. You got a long journey home. “

Ranboo shakily took off his bag and gave it to Jack. Mumbling a small thank you he started on his way home, waving goodbye to The other. 

As he walked home he looked down to see the matching diamond bracelet he shared with Tommy and Tubbo. Whatever Dream was planning on doing to the two boys he promised himself he would protect them. He just hoped that no one had to get hurt in the process..

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that folks! If y'all want me to kinda make my own AU for all my writing please let me know! I am so down to make all my stories connect in a big way! Some lil headcanons I've added to all my stories is that Tommy is a raccoon hybrid, and that Tommy & Tubbo have matching bandanas.  
> If y'all ever want me to make a list of all my headcanon let me know!  
> Thank you so much for the love and support recently!  
> Stay safe! <3


End file.
